Psyllium is a known mucilaginous material which has found extensive use in bulk laxatives. The source of psyllium is the seeds of plants of the Plantago genus, which grow in certain sub-tropical regions. Since it is believed by those skilled in the art that the active ingredient of psyllium is the psyllium seed gum, which is located primarily in the seed husk, present technology uses the ground seed husk as the source of psyllium. However the whole seed is also known as a psyllium source, as well as the dehusked psyllium seed.
It is well known that psyllium decreases plasma triglycerides and LDL cholesterol, particularly in humans. The specific use of a psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid to lower cholesterol in serum was documented by Anderson et al., Arch. Intern. Med. Vol. 148, February 1988, 292-296 (1988), Anderson et al., Am J. Clin Nutr. Vol.56, p. 93-98, (July 1992). It has been theorized that psyllium, which belongs to a class of gel forming soluble fibers, disrupts the absorption or metabolism of cholesterol by binding, entrapping, absorbing, or otherwise interfering with the reabsorption of bile acids across the intestinal lumen. It is also theorized that the soluble fiber interferes with the intraluminal formation of micelies, resulting in decreased cholesterol and bile acid reabsorption. The end result is that more bile acids and dietary cholesterol are ultimately excreted in the feces, resulting in a decreased level of serum cholesterol.
However, due to its mucilaginous nature, psyllium acquires a slimy or adhesive texture and mouthfeel upon hydration. Psyllium normally forms a gelatinous mass when contacted with water and exhibits poor dispersibility and mixability in water. Psyllium also develops a distinctive, undesirable flavor in the presence of heat and moisture which further limits its use in food products. This slimy mouthfeel is unpalatable and, accordingly, various additives have been incorporated in psyllium-containing ingestible compositions in order to mask the undesirable texture and mouthfeel of the psyllium.
Notwithstanding the undesirable flavor and texture imparted to an ingestible composition by psyllium or psyllium husks, various psyllium-containing foodstuffs have been proposed which purport to take advantage of the natural digestion regulation properties of psyllium, or the satiating or "fullness-feeling" effect of psyllium. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,634 and 4,348,379.
In addition, it has been suggested, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,114, the whole psyllium husks, such as the ground husks of the seed of Plantago psyllium, lower blood cholesterol upon oral administration thereof. Further, it has also long been known to use small quantities of psyllium, such as less than 1%, as a thickener in foodstuffs, such as in ice cream, puddings and the like.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,222 discloses a medicament composition for reducing blood cholesterol levels in humans and lower animals which comprises a mixture of psyllium seed gum, or source of psyllium seed gum, and a nonabsorbable, nondigestible polyol polyester.
However, as set forth above, the mucilaginous nature of psyllium husks presents grave processing difficulties, and prior attempts to produce a palatable, ready-to-eat food product containing psyllium have not resulted in a satisfactory product to date, particularly, with respect to flavor and texture or mouthfeel.
Attempts have been made to incorporate psyllium into foodstuffs, so that the fiber can be consumed as part of a regular meal or other aspect of a normal diet, without any connotation or association with medicines, as well as with acceptable organoleptic properties. Examples of the patent literature involving psyllium incorporated into foodstuffs are U.S. Ser. Nos. 817,244 and 819,569 both filed Jan. 6, 1992, now U.S Pat. Nos. 5,223,298 and 5,227,248, both of which are incorporated by reference. These patents teach psyllium containing ready to eat cereals. Additional examples of cereals containing psyllium are set forth by Moskowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,004; Ringe U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,996; and Ringe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,689. Other foodstuffs which include psyllium are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,008 and 5,950,140 both of which teach cookies with incorporated psyllium, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,486, which teaches microwaveable muffins, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,996 in which teaches almond paste containing compositions, such as marzipan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,216 describes bread suitable for microwaving which contain required levels of shortening and fiber. Psyllium mucilloid is mentioned as a potentially useful fiber source; however, no examples of its use are given, nor is there any discussion of problems associated therewith.
In fact, psyllium cannot be routinely incorporated into dough products such as bread. It has been found that "neat" psyllium, when combined with other ingredients, leads to an unpalatable product. The invention described herein, however, teaches a product which overcomes the problems experienced when psyllium is directly incorporated into dough products. It has been found, surprisingly, that the simple step of prewetting psyllium prior to incorporating it into a bread product eliminates the organoleptic objections encountered with non-prewetted psyllium.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide for an effective and economically produced food composition comprising psyllium in a dough product for use in bread or bakery products. A method for the production of the psyllium dough product is also provided herein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a bread or bakery composition containing psyllium which is palatable and suitable for human consumption in a food product while providing the benefits of lowered serum cholesterol levels.